Love, Lies and Music
by 19Danni94
Summary: The summery of Love, Lies and Music is that the teenagers of Forks lives are about to change, new additions, shocking friendships and unexpected revenge. An out of character story filled with awesome songs, romance and comedy.


_**Love, Lies, and Music - Chapter 1, The Text**_

_The summery of Love, Lies and Music is that the teenagers of Forks lives are about to change, new additions, shocking friendships and unexpected revenge. An out of character story filled with awesome songs, romance and comedy._

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I dont own any of the characters or any reference to twilight_**

It was a typical Monday morning at Forks High School Bella Swan is listening to her Ipod, while pretending to be listening to her boyfriend Mike Newton's award acceptance speech.

"… and finally I'd like to thank my beautiful girlfriend Isabella Swan who has been my rock throughout this entire experience. Well what do you think?" Mike said eagerly awaiting Bella's approval. "Huh, What?" Replied Bella when she finally noticed Mike staring at her all wide eyed. "The speech, What did you think Bells?" Mike repeated. "Oh uh right, well is it really nessercery to give a speech. I mean it's only a sports Day certificate, and I thought we had already discussed the fact I hate it when you call me that. My name is Bella!" Snapped Bella. "Well ermm, yes it is nessercery, I came 3rd in the triple Jump, and that was only just behind Cullen" "Mike seriously there was only 3 people in the fucking contest and Edward would of won if James hadn't shoved him, and sprained his ankle." Bella Barked at her boyfriend who was obviously getting on her nerves. "I'll see you in class then" Mike mumbles walking away from Bella.

(Bella Sings Pink's 'Just like a pill' to express her feelings on her relationship with Mike)

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

During the song Bella made her way to her first class which is English Literature, Bella meets her friends Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale at their regular table, they each pull out their notepads and battered copies of Romeo and Juliet.

"You ok Bella?" Asked Alice desperately trying to find a pen. "Yeah I guess, I mean no, not really" Bella mumbled the last bit. "What's happened babes? Have another dream about Edward?" Rosalie chuckled. "Oh ha-ha Rose, God that was like 2 years ago, and FYI no I didn't dream about him! I'm upset because I think I'm going to break up with Mike…" Bella Stated. "OhMiGawshness! Really? But, but, but why?" Squealed Alice and Rosalie at the exact same time. "Because my lovelies, in-case you haven't noticed Mike is boring, and I'm not. And for God's sake Alice your pen is behind your ear!" revealed Bella. The girls looked shocked at Bella's revelation. "GIRLS WILL YOU AT LEAST PRETEND TO PAY ATTENTION! Every lesson we have this, I don't know why I bother" Screamed Mr. Banner. "Yes Sir" The girls said in unison. "My house, after school, talk then…" Whispered a blushing Alice.

Later on that day in Alice's Bedroom the girls are eating Ice-cream, Chocolate and drinking Cola. The girls are talking about Bella's situation with Mike and possible ways to let him down gently, that is if Bella actually wants to let him go at all. Just at that moment The girl power session is interrupted by the ignorant 'Buzz' of Bella's phone.

"It's a text from mike" Rosalie groans tossing Bella her phone. Bella casually opens the message, but as she read's it her face drops "What does he have to say for himself then?" Rosalie grunts looking up from her perfected pedicure. "I think he just dumped me!" Bella Breaths never taking her eyes away from her phone. "Surely that's a good thing though Bella? I mean you were just thinking of ditching him!" asked Alice. Bella looked at her friends Tears spilling on to her face. "But, that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any-less!" Bella whimpered.

The girls decided it is best for them all to crash at Alice's for the night so they can work on a plan of action for the next day!


End file.
